Symbiosis
by It's Unavoidable
Summary: SYMBIOSIS: A relationship between two organisms. Kenny/Tweek Warnings for: Sheer amounts of gay, fluffy fluf
1. Amensalism

Another multi-chapter fic! Yay!

I promised Kenny/Tweek to _someone_, a long while ago, I'm reasonably sure...

Oh well! :D better six months late than never!

If you want to understand the chapter names I'd suggest looking up symbiosis on Wikipedia. Just a thought :)

Enjoy!

**a/n**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Amensalism <strong>

.

"Eight ounce house blend, please." Tweek glanced up and suddenly the whole world was in technicolor.

Kenny stood across the counter. As Tweek looked, a mischievous, shinning grin rolled across his face.

Tweek rarely twitched anymore, but he did now, the barest movement of his shoulders that was a shade to sudden to be intentional.

"Coming right up." he said quietly. Kenny nodded and reached into his pocket sorting out the right amount of change. He always had exact change. It was a testament to how many times he had bought it, but Tweek hated that he lost those scant precious seconds figuring out the change to give him.

It took too little time to make the coffee. The exchange of coffee for money and the momentary linger of Kenny by the counter to sniff the coffee appreciatively likewise lasted too short.

Tweek's nails bit another set of half-moon marks into his palms as he watched Kenny turn away. He didn't draw blood this time, he noted distantly.

"You um." He started awkwardly, as always. "Need a sleeve for that?" Anything to keep him a few seconds more, anything for acknowledgment. It had been that way from the start.

Kenny glanced back, a part of their routine.

"No thanks, Tweek." he smiled and for a second more Tweek _wasn't _alone.

And then he was turning away again, he was out the door.

In the warm, bright coffeeshop, Tweek was so, achingly empty.

* * *

><p><strong>an**

Short first chapter is very short and also first. More of a prologue than a chapter, but I have a name scheme in my head to go with!


	2. Parasitism

I give up on regular schedules

**a/n**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Parasitism<strong>

.

"Need a sleeve for that?" Tweek asked. As always. Kenny felt the same little match-flare of curiosity light in him.

His answer had always been no.

Time for a leap into the unknown perhaps?

"Why do you always ask? I always say no." Kenny asked, resting his arms against the counter and leaning forward.

Tweek twitched again, eyes widening and pupils dilating with what Kenny guessed was fear. Kenny wondered abstractly what caused his twitches.

"I... um, I don't want you to be hurt!" Tweek stammered. Kenny blinked and then laughed.

Not to be hurt? How adorable.

"Thanks anyway Tweek." He smiled, picked up his coffee, and turned for the door. Tweek in the reflection had both hands to his mouth.  
>For a moment Kenny wondered what it meant. But then he was outside and the brightness blasted the thought from his mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an**

Sigh.


	3. Commensalism

I think I was faster with the update this time? But hey, one or two more chapters left!

Enjoy!

**n/a**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thre: Commensalism<strong>

.

Tweek couldn't meet Kenny's eyes.

That wasn't surprising, the fear usually kept his head down anyway, but this was different. The all-important difference was the bolt of mixed hurt and hopelessness that greyed the world when he looked at Kenny.

"Here you go." Kenny said as he handed the money over. A slight variation from their routine, but nothing too unusual. It still made him twitch.

He handed the coffee over and tried desperately to ignore the way the hurt flared when their hands brushed. Kenny lingered for his customary moment. Tweek kept his head down.

Kenny stayed a moment longer than normal, and Tweek could feel his confused eyes raking his down-turned face. This was when he offered the sleeve usually. He sighed silently and glanced up.

"N-need a sleeve for that?" he asked. He turned away again, sure in the knowledge that Kenny would say no.

"Sure." Tweek jumped and whirled back around, staring at Kenny.

He was _blinded_ by the smile on his face.

"Um." he said, then twitched and reached for the sleeve. "Here." he whispered. Kenny took the sleeve, smiled again, and left.

The warmth of that smile lingered for a long while after that.

* * *

><p><strong>na**

To be or not to be...


	4. Mutualism

Yay! Final chapter. Enjoy the fluuuuuuuuf

**n/a**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Mutualism<strong>

.

The glass of the door nearly breaks with the force of the body slamming through it and Tweek is fairly sure he levitates.

Kenny staggers up to the counter, blood trickling from a cut in his eyebrow, grinning crazily. Tweek clutches at the counter behind him. He's hyperventilating. His mouth is opening and closing like a fishes.

"Tweek!" Kenny crows, sprawling over and reaching vaguely for Tweek. Tweek makes an odd, shrill croaking sound and cowers even more.

"Tweek Tweek Tweek." Kenny repeats happily.

Tweek makes an inquiring shrill croaking sound. At least he has variety.

"You." Kenny pronounces. Tweek watches in dread fascination as he starts sliding down the counter. He doesn't _smell_ alcohol...?

"Yes?" he manages.

"You, Tweek Tweak, will be joining me for coffee during your break." Kenny says happily, chin the only thing holding him over the counter.

Tweek gapes. And twitches. He can't help it.

"Yes?" He asks.

Kenny hums happily from the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>na**

^-^ fluff fluff fluff


End file.
